This invention relates to the field of athletic mouthguards. Mouthguards molded of a variety of thermoplastic resins which can be quickly and easily custom fit to the teeth by the application of moderate heat and pressure have been known for many years as evidenced by my U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,218. Such mouthguards are presently in wide-spread use by athletes on all levels of sports competition.
Furthermore, the treatment of teeth with topically applied fluoride compounds is also well-known. The topical agent has generally been applied by a dentist or dental assistant who paints the agent on the patient's teeth or by the use of a dental appliance known as a topical arch tray. One type of tray comprises a disposable laminated member having an inner layer of absorbent material to which the topical agent in liquid or gel form is applied just prior to use. The tray is then placed in the patient's mouth about the teeth for the prescribed period of time for the particular treatment. With most topical fluoride treatments this is about 3 to 10 minutes. The tray is then removed and disposed of.
Another form of treatment is to place a fluoride compound gel in a generally U-shaped plastic tray or mouthpiece and place it in the patient's mouth wherein his teeth are impressed into the gel for intimate contact with the teeth over a relatively short prescribed period of time. These treatment procedures have proven particularly useful in the prevention of tooth decay when administered by dentists or their assistants at regularly prescribed intervals.
Other known methods of applying fluoride compounds to the teeth are the use of toothpaste containing fluoride compounds and fluoridated drinking water.